Gugong jing
|user=Gol D. Yomi |focus=Mix-Martial Arts |first=High Tides }} is a special, Ancient Superhuman martial arts style. In the Viz Manga, they are called the Lost Power. It is a Lost Style Created in the Void Century but was lost sometimes during the Rise of the Golden Era. The only Known user is Gol D. Yomi. In order to become a User of the Gùgōng jǐng Style the User Must under go a Process Called a Process in which the user Gain God-Speed Reflex at the cost of 2 Years of the user Life. Gol D. Yomi is the only Known user of this Style. This unusual style is a unique style of Both Martial Arts and Swordsmanship. The become a Living Malestorm who'll strike unpredictability, with no inhibitions, an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Dance of The King's Bane This is The first of Yomi's five dances. To perform this dance, Yomi grows several long Energy blades from his body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the King's bane. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponents attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened Energy blade puncture and damage the opponents body. Though he primarily uses two blades grown from the palms of his hands, he also uses several secondary bones grown from his elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Yomi can also extend his Energy to attack his opponents without having to adjust his own movement. Dance of The Fallen King The second of Yomi's five dances, which performs by using Amaterasu. He sstabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defense reaction to come off guard. Though one can have great reflexes and moving ability, it is next to impossible to keep dodging the fierce attack until it stops. Thus if one showed an opening, a finishing blow will be dealt by one stab in an instant. Dance of The Armored King The third of Yomi's five dances. From the body, several Energy Blade pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The sudden defense, combined with the Quick high killing ability, makes way for a technique which potential his high for battle. The user can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to him, he would start to spin rapidly slashing the foe in multiple areas of their body. Dance of the Raging King The fourth of Yomi's five dances.Yomi Uses his intense speed Moves around creating Three After images, and each one of them assaults the enemy from a blind spot. The attack occurs on three fronts simultaneously, so it's almost impossible to catch them flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty attacks are so severe that receiving a blow even from one among the three will inevitably result in a fatal wound. In addition, because of the magnificence this Dance projects as they jump at the opponent's upper body in an orbital pattern, the elegance of which is reminiscent of the shape of a crescent moon. Dance of the Forbidden King The Last of Yomi's Five Dances. Yomi goes into a pose with seven Energy Swords. He holds a blade at both his elbow joints, one at his left armpit, one in his mouth, one in his right neck joint, one between his stomach and one at his right leg. As strange as it seems, Yomi is very skilled with these blades, and spins in a manner similar to a buzz saw, leaving no opening for even a skilled Marines and Pirates. Category:Fighting Styles